one more chance percabeth story
by just-a-diehard-percabeth-fan01
Summary: when annabeth breaks up with percy for an unknown reason, percy mends his heart, but three years later, his fiancee disappears and only annabeth can help him. will their love be rekindled? or will they find out that both of them has moved on?
1. Chapter 1

One Lost Love

Disclaimer: i'm just a fanatic. I do not own a certain series named percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Sometimes, in our lives, we think that things are permanent. I mean, if you have that classic fairytale story would you want it to go away?

But it does happen. Even to heroes like me who evaded death a thousand times. Even to Annabeth who is smart, clever, and wise like her mother. Even to me.

We were together for two short, magical years. We were young. And we're in love. But things intensify through time. We found out that we're just not compatible. Believe me, we tried.

"Percy, it's a good two years for us. But we're not meant for each other" annabeth bluntly said to me one night.

"annabeth, can you please clear your statement?" i asked.

"percy, i just fell in love with you because of the thrill and andrenaline of the adventures. But then, we're just good as friends. I'm going away. Don't try find me. It's pointless. Good bye. Some day, you might find out why."

That was the night my youngheart was ripped out by a vicious girl i once loved. But i got over her. So i thought.


	2. what annabeth is now

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i love PJO so much that i want to own it, but, sad to say, i don't.

Annabeth's pov

Again, i found myself sitting at the porch of cabin eight staring at the awning of cabin three in the distance.

Ugh. I hate it when i do that. How many times i scolded myself. We're not meant to be. Who knows? Maybe he's already married. After that night, i moved away to my dad's house, then contacted my half- brother, Malcolm, to ask if Percy's still there. Then i went back to camp half-blood.

And i was never the same again.

Sure, i went back to my old routine. Archery, greek, capture the flag, but i was lifeless. Life just wasn't the same for me anymore.

Now, three years later, i had actually improved. A tiny bit. Just because of one guy. Ryan. He's a son of Hephaestus. Rugged, chiselled, good looking. What more could i ask?

"annabeth, we're celebrating our second year anniversary!i love you so much!" ryan cried out one day and presented me with a silver bracelet with an owl and fire charms. Did i mention he's a son of Hephaestus?

"oh, ryan. I've forgotten. Gods, i'm so sorry. Thanks, i love you so much." And i pecked him in the cheek.

I _am_ happy. Happier than i've been in three years. But i'm still a work in progress.

**Don't worry guys, i'm planning on them having a life of their own first before they meet again and wreck each other apart. The next chapter would be of percy's life after three years... reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3: I MAKE MY PALMS SWEATY

Hey, guys! Thanks for the positive reviews! Sorry for the delays. My family took a vacation in the mountains and there's no internet connection for weeks! So here it goes!

Disclaimer: PJO is an incredible work of art that i can't make. So for argument's sake, i do not own the PJO.

Chapter 3: I MAKE MY PALMS SWEATY.

PERCY'S POV.

"percy! It's p-day! Come down here and get some breakfast!" my mom, sally, called me.

I jarred my mind away from a vicious dream, no, a nightmare. Then i clambered down the stairs and greeted my mom good morning.

I sat down at the table and inhaled the sweet aroma of blue lasagne.

"hey, mom, what's so special today? You're making blue lasagne." I noted.

"what's so special? I just told you it's p-day." My mom set down the plate of blue lasagne.

I glanced at the calendar by the fridge, hoping for some clue to what this p-day means. But the date is blank. So i tried to guess.

"lemme guess. Percy jackson hero remembrance day?"

"no you arrogant boy."

"pants in the dryer day?"

"Not even close"

"okay i give up!"

"cmon!" my mom said in exasperation. "you forget your own proposal day to Isabel?"

I spewed out a mouthful of lasagne. "yeah, right. I'll swing by a jewelry store later."

Isabel. The name that gave me hope when others let me down. She is a writer, like my mom and we just have a connection. Finally, i could forget about _her_. And settle down.

".no." my mom said. "percy, that's not the jackson way. Here. Give this." And she set down the most marvelous ring i've seen in my life.

It's band was silver, and encrusted with tiny, shiny, pearls, the gem was an emerald green so unlike others for it was probably found in the ocean depths. It was shapely oval and uncut but a unique bauble, nonetheless.

"mom," i said in awe. "where've you got this?"

"poseidon once proposed to me. That time when he told me he could build me a palace under the sea. And he gave me this. When i refused, he said i should give it to you when the time comes."

Wow. This was important to my mom. And she gave it to me. I wanna cry like a kid and hug her. Then i saw that she was crying. Oh.

Before i could cry, i said goodbye and went outside and proceeded to Montauk.

Now, this beach is important. Really important. This was were mom met my dad, the sea god poseidon. This was were they had a romance. This was were i went when i grew up. And now, this is the place where i will propose to isabel.

i saw isabel's car and i opened it to hug her.

"hey."

"hey. What's the agenda? I've got work to do. Manuscripts to submit."

Isabel is a short girl, brunette with chocolate brown eyes. She's a little soft, not at all fierce and feisty. She is very kind and down to earth. It was a pleasant change of things. We've been together for three years. And i'm sure she's the one.

"so, Isabel, we've been together for three years. Isabel, everyday, will you walk with me by the sea? Will you make laughter so easy? Then if you say yes, will you marry me?"

Her brown eyes shone with tears and she said, "oh percy. You suck with poetry. But if i say yes and marry you i know i will be unhappy because you're a half-blood!"

"well, you should meet apollo, if you hear him rhyme, you'll never want to hear a poem again. Isabel, i'm out of commision now. I'm now just a regular mortal."

Yeah, she knows about me being a half-blood and all, being an ex-girlfriend of Nico di angelo, Pollux, and Connor stoll.

"then, percy, yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to everyone, i hope you liked my previous chapters.

Disclaimer: PJO is not mine. I do not own it. Maybe someday.

Chapter 4: my fiancee disappears

PERCY'S POV

_I was dreaming that Annabeth was sitting with me at the peak of Mt. St Helens. The day that she kissed me 5 years ago. But the view was different, the sun was shining, no volcanoes exploding, no telkhines chasing us._

_The view of her three years later was surprising for me. She chopped her hair shoulder length and trimmed her curls, which made her look like aphrodite. Wow._

_But the expression in her face said it all: sadness. Tears ran down her face, all the fierceness gone._

"_annabeth, why are you crying?" i tried to hug her but she evaded me._

"_percy. We're going to meet again. And i'm not sure if i can handle it."_

"_annabeth, i'm not sure about live in Frisco, I in New York."_

"_we will, seaweed brain." _

_Then she disappeared and i woke up._

"meet again?" i wondered. "that's impossible."

I dressed up and called Isabel, trying to catch up with the latest wedding news. She wants one, big, pink, frilly wedding that probably now cost $1, 000,000.

But the one who answered is the operator. Wow, that's so unlike Isabel, who keeps her phone always on because of the frantic publishers and money-crazed publicists always calling her frantically.

I called her close friend, Michelle, but she claimed that she didn't see her since Isabel told her that she's going to visit an exclusive flower shop in Mayflore, Lousiana. She hasn't heard from Isabel since then.

Where was Isabel? I tried all morning to call her phone and everyone who must know about her whereabouts.

Then i got a call. I hurriedly picked it up, expecting Isabel, but it was rachel, my ex-almost-girlfriend.

"rache. Why? What is it?" i blabbed. Though that was a weird thing to say instead of hello, the only reason an oracle like rachel would call a guy was about a future she just saw.

"percy? Perce? I just saw a vision. And you're not gonna like it."

"how did you know what you just said?"

"i keep a recorder by my side always, to hear the prophecies."

"then what?"

There was a click the voice of oracle-rachel spoke:

" _one mortal taken_

_One half-blood forsaken_

_The mortal held but is lost_

_The other in the land of frost_

_Two will search ,_

_To find things twisted but revealed by a torch"_

"what's that supposed to mean?" i frustatingly cried. "i must search for Isabel."

"percy, wait!" she said. "Chiron wants you to come to camp first."

"what? Why? Isabel's in danger. Because... because of me!"

"percy." Her tone pleading. "come to camp. Please."


	5. Chapter 5: annabeth gets a surprise

DISCLAIMER: I REFOUGHT THE TROJAN WAR WITH RICK RIORDAN OVER PJO. GUESS WHAT? HE STILL OWN IT.

CHAPTER 5: ANNABETH GETS A TERRIBLE SURPRISE.

I woke up this morning and headed straight to the Hephaestus cabin to meet with Ryan. We're going to a restaurant in Long Island to celebrate our 2nd year anniversary officially. And maybe, he's going to pop the question. And i can finally be in peace.

I reached his bunk, but he's nowhere in sight but a folded note addresed in my name. It read:

_Dearest Annabeth,_

_I'm so sorry. My dad, Hephaestus, invited me for a prestigious excavation of an unnamed precious metal. It was very urgent and i haven't had time to tell you but i know you totally understand.i just couldn't pass up an oppurtunity like this. Like i said, i know you totally understand.i'm so sorry about the date. I'll make it up to you. I'll be back before you know it._

_Love,_

_Ryan_

I folded the note with disappointment. Well, he seems excited about that excavaton thingy. I went to sit at the porch of the big house and sat there for what seem like hours. Then i saw the Oracle a.k.a Rachel running towards me which doesn't happen everyday.

"hey, rache, nice to see you out of that cave." I called.

"annabeth!" she hollered. "Ryan-he's in danger!"

"what?" i incredulously asked. "He's with his dad."

She came up to meand shouted to my face: "don't be such a ditz! Gods are not allowed to have a direct contact with their children more than minutes. He's gone for hours!"

Right. If the situation wasn't so terrible, i wold have laughed at myself.

"and, annabeth, not only Ryan was the one taken, but a mortal too." She said, her head turned to the entrance to camp.

I turned around and saw percy jackson.


	6. Chapter 6:annabet tries to swim home

Disclaimer: yet again, Rick riordan owns pjo.

Chapter 6: ANNABETH TRIES TO SWIM HOME. AGAIN.

Annabeth's pov

_Percy Jackson. Why is he here?_

A thousand thoughts drifted to my mind and all of them said _run_!

And that's what I did. I ran to to the cabins into the woods, where we play capture the flag, unti I end up in the creek. And it's dead end. So i decided to swim in the creek, where it might end up in a river outside camp.

I was halfway across when a big wave carried me back to shore. _Percy!_ And i suddenly find myself face-to-face with seaweed brain.

"Annabeth! What in Hades are you doing?" Chiron said, running or should I say galloping over.

I was sopping wet all over. I thought about Ryan kidnapped, Percy coming back, and the sadness along it. And i collapsed in Percy's arms.

PERCY'S POV

I carried annabeth from the creek to theinfirmary. All the while, i was staring at her. All those years of dreams that left me clueless, here i am staring at her. Her face hasn't changed that much, but the fierceness was gone. She looked so helpless that i wanted to hug her all day. Wait! Why am i thinking this things? The only reason i'm here is to get possible information from Chiron about isabel. Then i'm thinking that annabeth is cute and i'm wanting to hug her? What's happening to me?

I set her down on one of the cots in the infirmary and sat beside her while she regains consciousness.

"hey, rache, how's things for our Oracle?" i greeted rachel who was sitting next to me.

"good. Awesome, actually. Listen, Annabeth's boyfriend, Ryan, disappeared too." She told me.

"what?" i asked. "the half-blood forsaken in the prophecy!"

"exactly." She said. "i was just talking to her about it when you came. Your arrival really shook her up."

Then i reflected back on what she said to me, _annabeth's boyfriend_. So she did moved on. I felt a pang inside me, though i don't know what it is.

Annabeth stirred and she moaned, "Ryan, where are you? Please."

Then her eyelids fluttered open.

"um... hi, annabeth." I said.

She stared at me first then replied, "hi, perseus. Why did you come by?"

What's with the formality? Years before, she'd hug me and greet me seaweed brain. Now she's treating me like some stupid old acquaintance.

"listen. My _fiancee, _isabel is kidnapped by some monster. Your _boyfriend_ is also gone. I think they're the ones in the prophecy." I made sure to emphasize the two words.

"oh." Then she straightened up. "then i must search for him. He needs me. "

"wait." I cried. " i'm coming with you."


	7. Chapter 7: we ran into an old friend

Disclaimer: aaargh! How many times do i have to say this? I DO NOT OWN THE PJO!

CHAPTER 7: WE RAN INTO AN OLD FRIEND.

ANNABETH'S POV

I headed back to my cabin and packed a few essentials in a duffel bag. While i'm stuffing my things, i felt like i wanted to scream. Why. . .?

This wasn't supposed to be the way things are. Stupid fates and their plotting, aaarrgh!

I grabbed my bronze knife from my night stand and i saw a flashback, when luke stabbed himself. I could see percy struggling with emotional suffering and for a moment, i experienced it too.

_Come on, annabeth! This isn't the time for warm and fuzzymemories!_

Then i realized that since i regained consciousness, i hadn't even thought about ryan and here i am, worrying about some kelp brain's comeback.

I slung the bag in my shoulder then proceeded to the big house, where i will meet Chiron and you-know-who.

"annabeth, percy, put your pasts behind, for it will haunt your present and ominously, your future." That was Chiron's message to us. Besides the usual "may the gods be with you" parting words.

I followed percy into his car, which speed will give us advantage compare to commuting, which sucks.

I buckled my seatbelt then stared at the window, defiantly trying to stay like that the whole trip.

"hang on, annabeth, this is gonna be one hades of a drive." Percy teased.

We sped through miles and miles and i said nothing. Cheerios for me. Then i have to ask him, "where are we going?"

Percy exhaled then chuckled. "finally, miss Chase's mouth gets tired of not speaking. Since we don't know where your _boyfriend_ is, our only lead is Mayflore, Virginia, where Isabel last went."

I didn't like the tone of his voice when he said, boyfriend. Is seaweed brain holding grudges?

"his name is ryan. R-Y-A-N get it?" i spelled it out.

That only made him laugh again.

"what's your problem?you're talking about a guy who is kidnapped and might be dead!" i blabbed.

"my problem? My fiancee disappears one week before our wedding and i don't know what i'm gonna do because if i'm just gonna sit and mope around like you do, i'm not worthy to be called a man. M-A-N get it?" he said, ticked off.

"whatever, _perseus" _ i sneered at him.

"it's percy."

"as i said, whatever."

"at least i'm not the one jumping into creeks." He taunted.

"well, that's my emotionally fueled reaction to current happenings. I mean, face it, who wants to know that your boyfriend's missing and your ex back?"

And that shut him up.

We stopped at a restaurant for lunch and i noticed that the cashier is giving old kelp head some glances.

I pondered about that why we eat. Then i noticed that some girls across us was giggling while drooling over percy.

Then it hit me: they think barnacle dude jr. Is hot.

Gods.

Maybe. Slightly. Okay, he's hot. But it's still weird for me because i thought of seaweed brain as... seaweed brain. Not some muscle man.

PERCY'S POV

I noticed that annabeth was a little bit too quiet for my liking. She wasn't like that before.

Gods! Her behavior is killing me! Aaarghhhhhhhhhhh!

Then i saw it: two guys a couple of tables away from us checking annabeth out. Whoa. i went to the refill station for more catsup, but secretly eyeing those guys. One of those giddy girls stood up and approached me.

Gods, what in hades is happening?

"hi." The perky girl drooled. "um, i was wondering if you want to sit in our table? Cause me and my friends would be, like, so happy if you sit down with us. Did i mention that my dad is , like, the total king of automobiles?"

Gods! This can't be really happening! I saw one of those guys sitting in my seat and hitting on annabeth.

"oh. Really? But i'm just kinda leaving. Thanks, anyway. " and i shoot the girl a too-blinding smile.

i heard the guy saying, "hey, you're hot. Is that guy sitting here earlier you're boyfriend?"

"no. He's more like company." Owl-head said.

"oh. I thought company is more like a group of business people doing business-y stuff not just one guy?"

Dang! I really pity this guy. He's scoring no pints with little- miss- smarty-pants.

"no." She replied sweetly. " company is acquaintance."

"oh."

That's when i decided that it's time to leave. I lugged annabeth out. And she got in the car.

While driving, i asked her why she's being nice with that guy.

"well, i just want to toy with him." She replied.

Toy with him? Did she 'toy' with me too? Why did annabeth change?

"so, did you 'toy' with guys in past relationships, too?" i casually asked.

She glared at me like she was going to punch me then her face softened and she said:

"no. Not before."

We have arrived. I parked the car in front of the bright sign of _Mrs. Usadem's flower shop_ embroidered with sunflowers at the sides.

So far, no monsters. But you can never be so sure.

"what's isabel doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"she's buying flowers for our wedding." I replied.

"this far? In virginia?"

"yeah. She wants the best flowers. Isabel's like that."

We stepped into the lobby and was greeted by a very fat, very tall woman , wearing a dress with flower patches stitched on.

"hello. Thank you for visiting Mrs. Usadem's flower shop!" she perkily said.

Aarrrrgh! I'm so tired of perkiness today.

"may i speak with Mrs. Usadem?"

"you're speaking to her, darling."

I also noticed that she's probably wearing a wig because it was so shiny,it sparkles like drachmas in the sun. And her eyes, it was purple, contacts, maybe.

"what service can i do to you today? We have very high quality blooms in here." Then she began to show us vases of various exotic flowers.

"actually, i'm asking about a woman who visited here about 3 days Richards?" i warily asked.

"aaah. Tall, brunette, girl. Very nice. She was my only company for days. But i can't be sure-" she was cut off by annabeth who asked:

"mrs. Usadem, do you have a pen and paper?"

Mrs. Usadem gave her a piece of paper and a fountain pen then she continued: " as i was saying, i'm not sure, dear, i'm not good with faces, for i only recognize them if they are in statues. Statues are an old habit of mine. Then i realized it's a very _deadly_ obsession. Now, i can remember people with the flowers they order. Can you remember what your fiancee wants for her wedding?"

I racked my brain while annabeth was furiously scribbling something.

"myrtle, daffodil, and white roses."

"yes! That's her! I'll just get the customer records slip so i can be sure about her..." then she walked off into the back room.

Annabeth passed me the piece of a paper and i unfolded it.

_USADEM= MEDUSA_

_THE WIG HIDES THE SNAKES AND THE CONTACTS THE EYES. SHE SAID THAT STATUES ARE A VERY __DEADLY __ OBSESSION._

Right! Good thing wise girl's here with me. I pulled out my sword, riptide from my pocket and annabeth procured her bronze knife and invisibility cap. But she didn't slip it on instead, she handed it to me and said, "i'll handle scaly head"

I promptly did as told. Mrs. Usadem came back and suddenly turned back.

Annabeth innocently asked, "what's the matter, Mrs. U?"

"as if you didn't know, child of athena." She said, all the perkiness gone from her face."where is perseus jackson?"

"he's gone. Tell me where the half-blood forsaken and the mortal taken is." Annabeth demanded.

"ooh," medusa cooed. "your little lovey dovey left you. As you had left him because of some prophecy of Lamia..."

"oh, stop it!"

"that hurt, didn't it? We monsters keep in track of half-blood news and gossip in _the monstrous times_"_ s_he cackled evily. "i've been updated of your relationship..."

"your statues. What happened to them?" annabeth asked, her eyes searching around.

"as i said earlier, statues are a very deadly obsession. When i create statues, i just smash them to pieces then turn them to pots for my beloved flowers. Marvelous isn't it?"

"marvelously disgusting." Annabeth declared.

"my flowers are my children. I won't let you hurt them."

"i don't care about your flowers. Where's isabel?"

"monsters and their little games. They passed around isabel and your beau to some friends of mine. "

"medusa! Come on!" annabeth wailed.

"i love toying with a child of athena. It makes your wise mind so... ironically dumb."

"oh, shut up."

What is she doing? Can't wise girl see that this isn't the best time forplaying debate? Gods!

At last, i lost my incredibly long patience and i stepped up and drove my sword through snake head's head and dismembered it from the body. i removed the cap.

"percy!" annabeth cried. "what did you just do?"

"i got tired of your chitchat! Annabeth, seriously, who wants to talk to a monster?" i defended myself.

I turned to go but annabeth searched the deceased drawers and file cabinets.

"what are you doing?" i asked.

"medusa let something slipped..." she threw a wad of order slips from hermes delivery express. "about keeping in track of us... i mean demi-gods" a pile of leaflets for snake supplements sailed above my head.

"you mean that newspaper? You're going to find it?"

"duh, seaweed brain"

She yanked open a cabinet and there was piles and piles of newspaper clippings.

"we have to take that with us. If somebody sees us here, we're gonna be spending the night in a juvenile detention cell!" i cried out.

"Sure." And she grabbed the pile of clippings and went outside.

I looked at the vases of flowers Mrs. U a.k.a. medusa sells. I took a sprig of white rose and put it carefully in my pants pocket.

For isabel.

**Guys! I can't tell you how much i'm sorry for not uploading sooner. It's three weeks! Three weeks since i last uploaded. I'm so sorry! But i hope you liked it. Been receiving fan comments and they all say one thing: **_**one more chance **_**is **_**awesome!**_** Thank you guys! I love you all! Fanfic authors might have wrote this a lot of times already but i'm saying this, not as an internet-addict/percabeth fan but a hopeful, little, percabeth fan that is given hope and fueled by inspiration given by those who appreciated my work and patiently followed the story from its begginning!**

**Hope you like this chapter and i would like to explain some things:**

**a lot might have wondered why percy is not showing emotion of missing isabel through out the chapters but this is the reason: the percy in the series is a strong, confident, and unemotional. That's the way i understood him so he misses isabel, but just doesn't show it. Especially with annabeth around.**

**Several might ask why , aka medusa, made a comeback. Is it because i ran out of villains? Or is there a special reason?**

**Theres a reason, guys! Medusa is a significant character in the series because medusa is the first monster percy and annabeth battled together. (the lightning thief, anyone?) but don't worry, i'm researching and i already have a lot of new and exciting monsters to come!**

**Why did annabeth broke up with percy?**

**That question popped up first in the first chapter and throughout the chapters? Is it gnawing your mind, too?**

**Read the next chapters and find out!**

**p.s. i'm working at a brand newstory. But i'm still working on the details wether it makes sense or not. How does percy jackson series, percabeth, luke castellan, and the medieval age,dragons complete with king arthur , merlin and his own villain, morgan le fay sound?**

**Hopw you wouldlike it. And post comments about the chapter or about the new story. Feel free!**


	8. Chapter 8:annabeth gets wasted

Disclaimer: i do not own pjo. Maybe you would liketo give it to me?

Chapter 8: ANNABETH GETS WASTED

Annabeth's pov

We decided to stay in the woods tonight, to be safe.

I tugged at my mattress and set it down as far from percy as possible but still near the warmth of the fire.

Then suddenly, the air smelled of grapes and the sickening scent of wine. It could only mean one thing: dionysus is here.

What in hades!

The wine god appeared and smiled eeriely at me. Did i tell you i'm so _happy_ to see him here?

"anniebell!" mr. D said. "what a pleasure to run into you! How's things?"

"just fine, mr. D" i gritted.

"it was really entertaining to watch you two this afternoon. That arguing, fighting, and clashing medusa? It was so awesome that i brought out a cask of amontellado from my precious stock and a jar of caviar"

"the hades do i care for your cask and caviar. What are you doing?"

Did i mention how much i like him? But be careful not to offend the wine dude. He has an _illustrious_history of addling people's minds. Stupid wine god. Gods, i hate him!

"why don't you just go off to percy and annoy him because he's annoying, too." I folded my clothes.

"not so fast, annie-kins, i have a little reminder for you. Your enemy is far worse than any monster you've faced. That twisted twister has a whole bag of twists ready for you two. All for you two. Second,keep on entertaining me, might drop a few hints on who's the scoundrel" with that mr. D cackled evilly. "oh, and one more thing, bottoms up!"

And he disappeared. The woodland scent in the air came back.

Percy called me through the trees.

"hey, who are you talking to?" he asked me.

"nothing. Just the wine dude."

"you mean, dionysus?"

"yeah. He said that if we keep on entertaining him, he'll drop hints on who the kidnapper is."

"probably drunk. But a case of beer suddenly appeared here why?"

"the wine dude, duh!" i hurled a rock at him, which he neatly missed. Then i understood. "the beer is for his... entertainment"

His green eyes shone with understanding and he softly whispered: "which is, us."

I took a beer bottle, sat down, and took a swig. It was delicious.

Percy sipped too. And he gagged.

"that's a whole lot of fine entertainment, perseus." I teased.

"please, annabeth. Call me percy. I'm not some great greek hero who defeated the kraken and rescued princess andromeda."

"sure thing, perseus, and since when did you think for yourself in battle?" i asked him for it was totally unlike percy to disobey my orders. What happened to him.

"and since when did you 'toy' with boys? That's so feminist!" percy protested.

"you didn't answer my question." I noticed.

"entertainment." He glumly said. "and you did call me percy... back at the flower shop. You know what? I loved how you say my name... before."

"did not."

"can we just not speak? At all? You're so annoying. And for argument's sake, the last three years totally changed us. Good for us... i think." Percy said.

"so, how did you isabel meet?" i asked the first question that popped in my mind that would probably change the subject.

I saw percy wince at the mention of her name. Probably not good, but he spoke.

He drank again and gulped at it. "my mom introduced us. She thought isabel would be good for my 'depressed' self.

Depressed? Percy jackson, totally shaken by the break up? I didin't know! With that thought, i continued gulping the beer and saw percy gulping down his second bottle.

Well, i had always thought of her as a friend, but she was really nice and for a while, i forgot my pain."

Another bottle.

Then she disappeared. And here i am" percy' s sad green eyes stared at the stars. "what about you and ryan?"

Now the table has turned. I took a swig, though my eyelids are getting heavy.

"all i can say about ryan is that, he's wonderful. I met him at camp... a son of hephaestus. I began receiving metalworks. Rings, bracelets, a table even. I wondered who could it be. And i was smitten with him.

Percy gulped beer.

And then he began courting me. He was just wonderful. Then one morning, he left me a letter that he's going on a metal expedition with his dad, hephaestus. And then rachel told me he's kidnapped."

I drank the last of my beer and i was getting drowsy. Then percy did the unimaginable. He scooted to me and he was face to face with me. He asked me, "why did you broke up with me?"

It was the most hurtful question he could ask me. I could see that his emerald eyes were brimming with emotion. And all i could do to not cry was to turn my face away. But his hand held my chin.

"please, percy, don't ask..." i trailed off, for his eyes were burning holes on me.

"annabeth, medusa mentioned about us... about some prophecy from lamia. Who is she? What did she do?" he murmured.

I struggled against him, but he held me.

"you called me percy, again." He said.

"just, stop."

He did the unthinkable. He kissed me. And it all went black.

**so what do you guys think? Like last chapter, i would be doing a question and answer portion i think the readers would like to ask. If you don't find your question here, you're free to message me.**

**Of all the wine, why did i chose amontellado?**

**Well, in my english class, we're reading a book called **_**a cask of amontellado**_**. And i couldn't think of anything else for a wine. So please, bear with me. **

**Why did percy kiss annabeth?**

**Did you guys love that part? I do! TOTAL PERCABETH! Well, obviously, percy is confused about what he did as much as we do. You'll get to read about it in the next chapter. But percy is not in love with annabeth yet. More like the awakening of old feelings. So you better watch out, percabeth is coming to town.**

**Why did annabeth blacked out when percy kissed her?**

**Because annabeth is already drunk and drowsy. And being surprised by the kiss was just too much to bear so she blacked out. Nothing happened, okay? I'm trying to keep a strict rated k. But i want it to be wholesome because PJO is wholesome and there are lot of young fans reading fanfic so i want them to enjoy this. Hope you understand.**

**Thanks guys! And remember, you're free to message me!**


	9. Chapter 9: hang over

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, if I did, Luke wouldn't have had died...**_

_**HEY GUYS! I know I'm such an awful person for not updating for almost a year and a half... I really needed to take a breather as a writer and broaden my horizons... alas! I am better, improved, and ready to go with a lot of monsters in my sleeve!**_

_**CHAPTER 9: HANGOVER **_

_**ANNABETH'S POV**_

I grunted and rolled over my sleeping bag. Aaaaargggh! My head hurts... I probably have a hangover. Great, Annabeth... and I kissed Percy. My head hurts, I have a hangover, and I kissed Percy!

Someone kill me now! Please!

This shouldn't have had happened! It's not allowed! Annabeth, you have a freakin' boyfriend that is probably dying right now and you're off smooching another guy! Facepalm.

I sat up, dreading the worst to come, and slowly turned and saw Percy cooking breakfast.

"You know, I can do that..." I said, my raspy voice ringing.

"Nah... I want to get through breakfast alive, thank you very much..." He snickered.

"Hey, my cooking abilities have improved over the years..." I replied.

"So, you can finally boil a decent egg?" He quipped.

"It's not like you're a masterchef yourself!" I shot back.

"Excuse me, I took a cooking course because of Isabel."

"About last night, Percy..." I started, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Annabeth, we were drunk... I'm sorry, too."

There was unconfortable silence and I decided to change the subject. "Do you think we should get started on the newspaper clippings?"

"Yeah, sure." And he turned away and divided the clippings between us. I also turned my back and rummaged into the pile that was given to me.

RUN, MONSTERS, RUN!

Yeah. That's hilarious. Run for your lives. I skimmed again and found another headline:

GOOD DEODORANT AVAILABLE TO COVER UP MONSTER SCENT!

They should really get that. Makes life really easier for them.

'IT' COUPLE BREAKS UP BECAUSE OF PROPHECY!

The world's most perfect couple(note the sarcasm), Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, reportedly broke up because of a prophecy perpetrated by Lamia, our beloved prophetess. But what is the prophecy? Chase, 16, and Lamia, really old, remained tightlipped about the said prediction.

But what about Percy? After they went separate ways, Jackson, 16, was said to be left confused and heartbroken because he doesn't know the reason of the break-up. She used that 'it's not you, it's me' line on you, didn't she?

If I can just say one thing: Nice goin' Lamia!

That's the column for the week served by LAELAPS... you can contact me at 127 Arch St. Funny Town Ohio

I tore away the communication info amd showed it to Percy, while I shoved the article down my pocket.

"Let's get going, Annabeth." A grim Percy said.

_**So, what do you guys think about that article? We've just barely scratched the surface? What about that prophecy? Well, you know what they say, the past is gonna bite you on the arse! I think that was a Scream 3 line.**_

_**I really am sorry about leaving you guys hanging, I hope you still will read the One More Chance.**_

_**By the way, lemme introduce you guys to Movie of The Chappie! Yes, I'll feature a movie per chapter, depending on what I'm liking on the moment.**_

_**So the Movie of the Chappie will be... drumroll please!... She's The Man! Oh yeah, I'm such a sucker for comedic thespian Amanda Bynes!**_

_**Well, stay around for the next xhapter that I will update by next week or next next week... **_


End file.
